


Devil's Play

by BeatriceTheGolden, UnshadowedHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding an old magic book in his attic Alfred accidentally transports himself to the demon realm and makes a deal with king Vanya, not knowing what was in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, a new roleplay between the two of us. We thought a demon Ivan sounded fun and innocent human Alfie cute so we went with it. XD

Alfred's parents were gone for the night, going to see some concert or something and that meant he got to explore around the house. It was a rather big house, not a mansion by any means but still good sized and with an attic. He knew the people that had lived there before his family left some things in the attic and he wanted to look without getting yelled at by his parents for being "rude" or whatever.

Sadly most of what he found was clothes, jewelry, and boring stuff. That was until he came across a rather large book, the language looking like it was Latin maybe. Still, it looked interesting and he took it back to his room, sitting on his bed and opening it, frowning as he saw it was all in that strange language. Going to a random page he saw various symbols, pentagrams and such and other magic symbols. Out of boredom he saw a sentence that was rather largely written, one of those fancy fonts too. Thinking it would be fun to try and pronounce it Alfred did his best, saying each word out loud.

It was then though he was surrounded by a bright light, flashing instantly and before he knew it he had vanished from his spot on the bed.

The world changed rapidly around Alfred until before long he had dropped onto his ass in the middle of what looked like a barren wasteland with an orange sky and a dark sun. There were trees here and there, all bare and naked. There was a forest off to the side, and what looked like a castle in the far off mountains. It all looked very ominous.

"What the bloody hell!?" A very English sounding voice called from over by the edge of the nearby trees. Suddenly arms were hooked under Alfred's own and the boy was dragged out from out in the open into the cover of the trees. "What the hell do you think you're bloody doing tossing yourself into the open like that!? Where did you come from!?"

Alfred was feeling a bit dizzy, his head spinning as he tried to balance. "Wh-What? Who are you?" he asked, blinking a few times as he looked at the man holding him up. His hair was short and blonde, eyes bright green and on his forehead were two very large eyebrows. He looked around as well, shocked by what he saw, the barren wasteland with hardly any signs of life around. "And where am I?"

The man dragged Alfred further into the trees so that they were out of sight and knelt before him. "Are you stupid?" he snapped angrily, the first thing he did being slapping Alfred sharply across the face. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Creatures out there wouldn't think twice about eating you as a before dinner snack! And then you put me in danger but forcing me on my moral code to run out and save you from the potential danger, you git!"

Alfred screamed as he was suddenly slapped, reaching up to clutch his cheek. "E-Eaten? What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, still taking in his surroundings. "Where am I? Why am I not at home?" He remembered being at home last, reading that old book he had found.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're not home!? You just fell out of the sky!" He groaned and looked back to the bag he'd dropped on the ground. "Dammit, you probably made me smash some of my specimens... Git." He began sifting through his bag and sighed as he found that for the most part everything had gone on unharmed. Of his specimens seemed to have died of shock... Well, wasn't that just wonderful. The Brit turned to Alfred and frowned. "Who the bloody hell are you and where did you come from?"

"I-I'm Alfred and I'm from Boston." Alfred said, starting to tremble a bit. "Where am I? This doesn't look like my city at all but I didn't go anywhere, I was just in my bedroom reading this book I had found." Had he fallen asleep and been sleepwalking?

"Boston? What the hell is a Boston...?" The Brit gave Alfred a grand look of 'are you tripping balls or are you just stupid'. "That doesn't matter. I’m Arthur, and we should get the hell out of here because your little stunt out in the open lands could have attracted any number of things that could come after us." He grabbed Alfred by the hand and yanked him along with a sigh. Just his luck...

Alfred followed along, keeping up with Arthur as they practically ran. "B-Boston is like, this huge city dude." This man sounded English but there was no way he was in England and even if he somehow was surely they knew of Boston, it was a rather big city. "You know, in Massachusetts."

"What the bloody hell is a massa-chew-sits?" Arthur demanded, looking incredibly bewildered. Whatever, it didn't matter... They got to his little cabin and quickly flicked his hands to undo the barrier and the locks on the door, pushing it open with his magicks. He brought the barriers up again just as they got inside and closed everything up again with a long sigh. "Good god..."

"Dude, the state, in America." Alfred said, rather confused now. "Ya know, the country, on Earth?" Was he dreaming? Yeah, this must be some crazy dream he was having. "Now where the fuck am I?" He looked around, it was a typical looking cabin, chairs, tables, bookshelves, a fireplace, nothing special really except for a black cauldron near the fireplace.

Arthur gave Alfred another one of the looks that would probably become commonplace among them. "What the hell is America? You came from the human world?" He was from the human world himself, but it had been too long since his association with the human realm... He hadn't even been around long enough to actually gain the information about the new world.

"Human world? Well...I am human and everyone I know is human so I guess." Alfred shrugged, not sure how to answer. Was he with a crazy person? Maybe kidnapped somehow?

More of Arthur's looks. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Did you come from the human realm or not? This is the demon realm, now how the damn did you get here you tosser?"

Alfred jumped back a bit at Arthur's yelling, bumping into a wall. "I-I guess I am? I am a human." The demon realm? What's the demon realm? Th-There are demons here and stuff?"

Arthur'd had just about enough of this. "How the hell did you manage the magick power enough to even get here?" he demanded, taking a hard stance with the young man. He wasn't letting up until he got answers. It was a little hard to be intimidating since he was so much shorter than Alfred... Oh well. "We haven't had a new human here in centuries."

"Centuries?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side. "But you look like you're only twenty five or something and what's the demon realm?" He was getting more and more scared now. "A-All I remember was reading this strange book in Latin or something."

"You're a moron," Arthur snapped angrily, "you probably stumbled on a book of magicks and just started playing with it! You dolt! Now you're stuck here! How do you even get that stupid!? You're an idiot, I hope you know that!"

Tears came to Alfred's eyes at that. He didn't like being called stupid, a taunt he often heard at school. "B-But...I-I didn't know it was a magick book, I-I just found it in my house." He was trying not to cry as he was yelled at. "C-Can't I go back home?"

"Not unless you have the book with you," Arthur snapped angrily, turning to the table in his tiny kitchen as he started unloading things in jars. "Even a great wizard like me couldn't make it home. I lost my spell book upon tumbling in here... Had some nasty run-ins in my day. I mean, I didn't want you getting eaten or anything- I mean, that's not- you're lucky I was there, alright!?"

Alfred shook his head, wiping at his tears with his arm. "No...I don't have the book." he whimpered, lower lip trembling. "I-I can't go home?" He was stuck here? Forever? "I-Is there anyone that can get me back home?"

"No one you want to be friends with," Arthur warned as he looked up from his specimens and thick eyebrows arched. "I'm sorry, lad. At least you didn't nearly get eaten, or killed... I got to you before anything truly tragic could happen." Or perhaps Alfred was a survivor... But either way it was better that the Brit had been there to snatch him up. "As it is that devil bastard king has probably already scented you..."

Alfred was still so confused as he sat down on a nearby chair, head in his hands. "So like...are you a human as well?" he asked. This person looked like a human but knew nothing of his world. "And who is this king anyways?"

"Of course I'm human. But I'm a wizard, so I'm immortal. Of course, time is screwy between our worlds... I'd say hardly a decade had really passed since I've actually been here in the human realm, but for me it's been hundreds of years... Which also means nothing because no one ages in this godforsaken world anyway without the help of potions." Arthur sighed and shook his head. "And you don't want to do anything with the king. He'll trick you out of your virginity and turn you into his slave."

"V-Virginity?" Alfred asked, almost screaming that. "A-And, wait are you trying to say only a decade in the human world has passed but you didn't know of Boston?" Alfred was so confused, getting a headache just by thinking of it all.

"I never said it was all the same timeline," Arthur replied with a sigh. "It's been hundreds of years, but for my family, I've only been gone about ten years. First of all, I don't even know where this America place you're talking about is- though I can only assume it's that fancy new world the place had been buzzing about that I had no interest in- and second, yes, your virginity, so stay away from him."

Alfred was even more confused now upon hearing how far back Arthur lived. "Shit you lived even before America was discovered." he muttered, sighing. "I need to get home though, maybe someone other than this weird demon king can help me."

"Trust me, there's no one, I've looked. Why do you think I've been living here for centuries?" Arthur snapped with hands on his hips. "You're ridiculous. You can't leave, so just take that in now and try to accept it." Perhaps it was harsh, but Arthur couldn't have the poor boy getting his hopes up. That was just cruel.

Those words hit Alfred like a ton of bricks, the realization that he would most likely never see his family again hitting him. A sob escaped as he hid his face in his hands now, body trembling. "I-I just wanna go home, this place looks terrible."

Arthur felt bad now and awkwardly reaching out to touch Alfred. He failed and yanked his hand back. "L-look, I'm sorry... I really am, but there's no way. Unless you outsmart King Vanya, and...trust me, you don't want to try that. That devil is nothing but addictive body and a mind too sharp for any human. There's just no way to get back unless you had the book, and that gets lost so easily..."

Alfred looked up, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "M-Maybe I can outsmart the king." He had to try! "I can't stay here, I-I don't like monsters and ghosts and demons." Alfred had always prided himself on being brave but really when it came to monsters he got downright terrified.

"Ghosts? Whoever bloody said there were ghosts?" The other two were there, though. But no such things as ghosts. That was just stupid! "You can't outsmart King Vanya, Alfred, he's a damned tack. You'd be tossing away your life if you were going up against him. It's either suicide or a sentence to sex slavery."

"S-Sex slavery?" Alfred asked, cheeks turning red. He had been raised by rather conservative parents, sex is for marriage that type of stuff. Really even at his age the idea of sex kind of freaked him out. "N-No other way?"

"Don't. Do it." Arthur glared hard at the boy, mostly just because he really did care if he tried to go and throw his life away or not. "I swear to god I will do anything I can to keep that devil away from you, unless you go seeking him out. If you do that, I'm not helping you."

Alfred nodded, chewing his bottom lip nervously. "S-So what am I supposed to do?" he asked, wondering how many people lived in this world, it looked so barren.

"Try and live here, don't get raped, don't get killed- especially don't get raped, everything in this realm has super-semen to get everything within a hundred leagues pregnant." Arthur was embarrassed to admit that he'd had to undergo several unwanted pregnancies before. It was not a pleasant thing to undergo when you weren't consenting to it.

"This sounds like some badly written porno." Alfred muttered, not wanting to think about being raped. The pregnant thing he assumed would only happen to women. "Well...can I have a bed then? I need to lie down." He needed to absorb all this information and wanted to be alone, not wanting this stranger to see him cry anymore.

Arthur's features softened and he nodded. "Yes. Of course. Here, you can make a little for with pillows and blankets under the table, I'm afraid I don't have a sofa or an extra bed... But I can make it as comfortable for you as I can with everything else I have." He went to get Alfred several blankets and pillows. He hoped the boy would survive... He seemed sweet enough. Maybe he could even keep him here for a little longer.

"Oh, also where's the bathroom?" Alfred asked, placing the pillows under the table and two blankets for cushioning, not wanting to wake up with a pain in his back and neck. "I kinda need to go."

"I've got a chamber pot in the backroom. You should see it right next to the back door," Arthur promised with a sigh. He wondered if using the loo was the same in Alfred's time as it was in his... Maybe. "And there should be a rag to wipe off." He would have to have the pot clean itself later tonight...

"Ew a chamber pot?" Alfred asked, scrunching his nose up a bit. Well...it was better than nothing. "Okay, guess I'll use that and go to bed." Too bad Arthur didn't have plumbing. "G'night then, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, ah... Goodnight." Arthur managed an awkward smile. He made sure to put extra charms on all the doors and windows just in case the demon king came knocking. There was no doubt he'd smelled the human boy as soon as he'd fallen down, but there was no guarantee he'd actually come sniffing him out. It was up to a whim.

Alfred went off to find the chamber pot, using it before crawling back under the table and snuggling under a blanket, making sure to set his glasses on top to keep them safe. Maybe this was all a really bad dream and he would wake up tomorrow back at home. Yeah, maybe that would happen. Without even thinking about his situation he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

During the night as the wind rustled the trees around the little cabin, a soft voice called out to Alfred in his dreams, as if trying to rouse him. It was soft and alluring, as if trying to seduce and calm him, hypnotize him into following. It wasn't loud, more like a faint whisper, just calling out to Alfred in his sleep.

Alfred rustled in his sleep before waking up, rubbing his eyes as he heard the voice calling him again. It was weird but for some reason he wanted to seek it out, as if the voice was drawing him in. Getting up he put his glasses on and headed towards the door, almost hypnotized by it.

Outside the door there was no one there, but the voice continued to beckon Alfred further, hypnotizing him into a state of false security. At any point something could come out and attack him. But, of course, nothing would.

Alfred continued to walk, searching for the voice. It sounded sweet, high pitched and childish and innocent. "Hello?" he called, walking a bit faster now. "Who's there?"

Suddenly there were large, soft hands sliding around Alfred's waist and a big body pressing up against Alfred from behind. "You smell delicious," the voice cooed, fully sentient and completely there now, no longer just a simple wisp on the air, an actual physical body now was pressing against the boy. "Humans never wander in too often to my domain..."

At that moment Alfred was snapped out of his hypnotism, screaming as he felt hands on him. "Wh-What?" he asked, realizing he was no longer in Arthur's house. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" he was trembling now, scared he had been sleep walking and this was a monster here to eat him.

The demon chuckled and leaned down to stare at Alfred eye to eye. His own were a deep violet that occasionally rippled ruby red. "I am Vanya. I am the king of these lands." The man had a thick nose and ashen blond hair. He had two dark horns curling up from over his head that curved back over his hair. A long, devil-like tail lashed behind him as he cupped Alfred's chin and licked his lips.  
Alfred began to tremble at the sight of the demon. He was so large, tall and also just big. Still, if he was the king that meant he could get Alfred home. Arthur had warned him sure but it wouldn't hurt to ask, heck, he might even be able to trick the king somehow. "I-I'm Alfred, I'm from the human world and I wanna go back home."

The devil tilted his head and leered down at Alfred until a wide smirk spread across his face. "You want to go home?" He twirled around Alfred through his flashsteps and put his hands on his shoulders. He gave an assuring squeeze. "What are you willing to give up to go home?" he chuckled as he cooed into Alfred's ears.

Alfred shivered at the breath against his ear, not liking how playful and cruel this demon sounded. "G-Give up?" he asked, wondering what he did have. Not much really. "Wh-What would you want?"

"What do you have that I cannot take from you?" the devil queried, sliding one hand across Alfred's chest from behind, stroking idly. "Your life...? Your loyalty...? Your...virginity?" He seemed to put a special sort of emphasis on that word. He could smell it on Alfred. Virgin. His favourite flavor.

"V-Virginity?" Alfred asked, remembering Arthur's words. Of course he couldn't offer his life or loyalty but virginity? Sure the last thing he wanted was to lose it to some older man but...but if it mean getting home. "You mean, if I let you take my virginity you'll send me home?"

 

Vanya chuckled and stroked Alfred's cheek a he flashstepped in front of him. "Hmm... You want to try and outsmart me. Are you sure you should leave it so open ended? I could decide to keep you here forever until I took every virginity of yours... Mmm, but I am being generous, yes?" Maybe he could make a game out of this...

Alfred took a step back as Vanya moved. "I ah, e-every virginity?" Wasn't there just one? "I-I thought you just meant like...sex." There was more than one way to lose your virginity?

"Of course there is more than one virginity. Your first kiss, your first woman, your first man..." The devil thumbed Alfred's bottom lip with a smirk. "Why don't we make a game out of this, hm?" What game should they play...? "If you beat me, I send you home, but if I beat you..." He leaned down and whispered into Alfred's ears sensually, "I will make you my queen."

"Wh-What game?" Alfred asked, wondering if he could somehow beat the demon. He didn't want to risk being a queen but he wanted to go home, he didn't want to end up like Arthur, stuck in this world for centuries. "T-Tell me before I agree to it."

Vanya smirked at the poor human and hummed, looking thoughtful as he schemed something up. "Well, since this is about your virginity, why not make it something sexual?" He wasn't going to outright take Alfred's virginity, no, that would be saved for later... Something special for that. "How about... I do anything I want to your body that isn't penal penetration and you do your best not to get hard. If you become fully erect enough to reach orgasm, I win."

Alfred didn't like that idea, not at all. Still, he doubted he would orgasm with this creepy demon touching him. He had to think about it, how sure he was that he would win. "F-Fine...w-we can do it." He was sure he could. He would just have to think of gross things. Poop, grandma, dead kittens, anything to distract him.

The devil grinned and flashstepped behind Alfred with a laugh and pulled them down into the brush, pressing his body against Alfred's and down on the ground. "Mmm... You look beautiful~" He smelled delicious too. "Too bad I don't want to eat you... You would make a fantastic meal."

Alfred yelped as he was pulled down, sitting now in Vanya's lap. He immediately tried thinking of something, anything other than this demon here holding him. His family, his pets, his friends, anything.

Vanya chuckled and stroked Alfred's cheek, then moving his hand down his chest and tweaking his nipples through his clothing, hoping to arouse a little eroticism from their position. He wanted Alfred to cum, badly. He wanted Alfred as his queen (or at least as a chambermaid if nothing else).

Alfred gasped, squirming as his nipples were touched. "S-Stop that..." he whined, tightly shutting his eyes and turning his thoughts to more gross things. Dead animals, old nuns, dirty bathrooms. It was working somewhat, he was a little hard but not much.

"I can smell your arousal," Vanya murmured into Alfred's ear, breathing rather heavily against it as he rubbed Alfred's chest. He reached one hand down into the back of Alfred's pants and stroked his quivering, virgin hole. "No one has been here, I can smell it, you are a virgin, so inexperienced..."

Alfred yelped, shivering as he felt the touch at his hole. "D-Don't touch me there." he whimpered, not liking how Vanya was talking. His cock was a bit hard, hopefully he could stop himself from becoming aroused.

"I said I could touch you anywhere that is not your erection and you agreed," the demon snapped back as he pushed against the puckered hole with his fingertip. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his cock into that hole... Wonderful.

"B-But..." Alfred whimpered again, regretting the deal he had made. It wasn't that he was aroused, his cock was still only half hard, it was just that he didn't want to be touched there, in such a weird place.

The demon sunk one finger inside Alfred abruptly with a wide smirk. "I can smell your arousal, you know," he whispered as he pumped the one finger in and out, wiggling it around with a purr. "Tight inside and eager... You want a big fat cock inside you, hm?"

"N-Nooo..." Alfred whined, tears coming to his eyes as Vanya dryly penetrated him with his finger. "Th-That's gross." He couldn't understand why but his cock was hard now, a bit of precum leaking out.

"It is only as gross as you perceive it to be," Vanya purred as he slid his finger in and out and his hand over Alfred's chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples. "It is nothing bad... You should realize that." He understood how humans worked (for the most part) and he knew they were such fickle and socially awkward creatures.

Alfred whimpered, keeping his eyes closed and turning his thoughts back to more disgusting things like the time he walked in on his grandma in the shower. It was hardly working though, small moans escaping as Vanya continued to touch him.

The demon king soon pressed a second finger inside of Alfred, still dry. He liked the way Alfred's insides clung to his fingers. He loved how he writhed and wiggled in uncomfortable pleasure in his lap... It was too sexy. And he knew sexy, just as a devil should. "So sweet..."

"Sh-Shut up." Alfred groaned, cock twitching as Vanya thrusted both his fingers. He didn't want this, he wanted to go back to Arthur's home and be safe again. "P-Please...I-I wanna stop, I-I take back our deal."

"You want to go back on a deal because you are losing? You consented," Vanya hissed as he gripped Alfred's arm so tight he left cuts where his longer than natural nails were. They were sharp too. Little beads of blood collected under his talons as he growled in anger.

A sob escaped Alfred as he was cut, his arousal going down a bit. "N-No...no I just don't want this." He couldn't lose, he couldn't. He didn't want to end up a slave to this perverted demon.

"No, you made a deal with me, you will honor that deal. A real hero doesn't back out of a deal he is losing," the devil purred in a rather sultry voice, practically reading Alfred's thought. In fact, he was reading Alfred's thoughts. The power was limited, but he could pick up on some key words... Hero was a word he could tell Alfred was fond of.

Alfred knew that, knew a real hero wouldn't back out. "B-But..." He was scared, scared to lose. "Ahhnn...f-fuck.." He felt a spot poked inside him, making his cock twitch more as pleasure coursed throughout his body.

Vanya kept pressing against that spot inside Alfred with a grin. A dark, wide, lecherous grin. Alfred was so gullible and naive... Poor thing. He kissed down his neck and bit him in several places, his long fangs rather sharp and sliding through Alfred's skin like butter.

"Ahhhnn..." Alfred let out a loud moan, his hips bucking up in pleasure. "O-Oh fuck...n-no..." He cried out, body shuddering in pleasure as he came, spilling his seed over his clothes.

The devil slid his fingers to his lips, licking away all the semen. "Mmmmm, delicious~ The taste of a virgin is always the best," he giggled as he wiped up every last bit and licked it away. His own semen was addictive, he wondered if human semen was too... Well, he'd find out about it later. It probably wasn't, that was an exclusive devil, minotaur and felinity trait.

Alfred was trembling in fear now, realizing that he had just lost, and that meant he had to become this demon's queen. Without even thinking Alfred pushed himself away from Vanya and bolted, wondering if he could somehow get away from him.

Sighing, the devil got to his feet and tried to quell his erection. Instead he just flashstepped in front of Alfred and grabbed him. "Tsk, tsk... Such a naughty little boy you are~ My queen must be regal and dignified, yes? You have a lot to learn," he purred as he leaned in and stroked Alfred's cheek.

Alfred screamed at that, swinging his fists and squirming in Vanya's grip. "Let go of me!" he shouted, tears running down his face. "I'm not your fucking queen and never will be!"

The devil gripped Alfred's chin and forced him to look up at him. "We made a deal. A very fair deal. And you lost." All Alfred had had to do was not come and he could have won. "Or maybe you should have put a time limit on it." That was fair, too. Oh well. "But you are my queen now, you will come home with me, yes?"

"N-No!" Alfred cried out, hating himself for ever agreeing to that deal. "I-I wanna go home, I wanna go home and get away from this place." And be safe with his parents in his own home.

The devil only shook his head. "You made our deal, you will hold true on your end." He yanked Alfred into his arms and fell backwards, flashstepping all the way back to his castle. It was terrible difficult to go that long a distance so quickly, but he didn't care. He needed to get them back to the castle, and quickly. Didn't want to be outside in the dark for too long.

Before Alfred even knew it he was in the castle, still in Vanya's arms. "I-I wanna go home, please." he begged, more tears falling down his face. "I-I wanna see my parents, I don't like this place."

Vanya shook his head with a sigh. "No, you will abide by your half of the deal," he said as he motioned towards the bed and stroked Alfred's hair with the other hand. "You are beautiful... Why not rest on the bed?" Satin gold and red sheets of the utmost comfort with a translucent red sheet as a canopy... Fluffy pillows and a fluffy mattress, waiting for Alfred to come and enjoy the pleasures it promised, both in sleep and in sex.

Alfred sobbed, looking towards the bed and walking towards it, trembling as he plopping down on it and buried his face in a pillow, sobbing hysterically. He had to find some way out, surely someone other than Vanya could help him.

Vanya sat beside Alfred and crouched over him, reaching out to stroke his hair out of his eyes. "You are such a silly boy..." he crooned as he petted Alfred's hair. "A silly, stupid boy... But it is okay, you are beautiful and I have no desire to let you go, so do not worry, you will be treated well. I will give you anything you want! I will dress you in the finest clothes, the jewelry, the best food, I will give you anything you want so long as you stay with me."

Alfred sat up and pushed Vanya's hand away. "Shut up! All I want is to go home!" he screamed, scooting away from Vanya. "Get the fuck away from me you monster." He didn't want to be a queen, didn't want to be spoiled.

The devil recoiled, looking confused and hurt. He lashed back with his own anger. "You are the one who was stupid enough to think you could outsmart me and best me in a game that was on my terms! You are nothing but a stupid child!" Perhaps that was a bit harsh...

Alfred only screamed louder at that, knowing it was true after all. "I-I was scared a-and Arthur said only you could send me home." he sobbed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Wh-Why can't you just let me go home?"

"Arthur?" That hermit wizard living in the forest...? Vanya had an incredibly distaste for him. "...You are like a child." He reached out and cupped both of Alfred's cheeks, wiping away his tears. "And I can't help that I am attracted to you." He was like a magnet. Not that Vanya knew what a magnet was since they didn't have magnets in their realm.

"That's gross." Alfred sobbed, thinking it was weird Vanya was saying he was attracted to him yet he was childish. "Find someone else please, anyone else, surely there’s a demon here you can rape.

Vanya grew angry at the last bit. "Rape? I will by no means ever /rape/ you!" He voice boomed so loud the entire room shook. His eyes flickered red and a deep rumbling seemed to be coming from the ground. How dare Alfred accuse him of such a wretched thing. He would never. Not in his life, would he /ever/ do anything so horrible.

"I-I said no earlier a-and you kept touching me, that's rape." Alfred sobbed, wiping his eyes again. "A-And I'll never want sex with you so yes you will rape me." How Vanya seemed to think otherwise was just weird.

"You consented," Vanya snapped angrily. While he was a firm believer that one could take back their consent at any time, their situation was different and the context being left out. "You consented, it was not rape. You allowed me to touch you and give you an orgasm. I did not rape you." He did feel horrible now. Two shadowy wings rose around him and he got up off the bed, storming to the door.

"Fucking rapist!" Alfred screamed after Vanya, wanting nothing more than to keep upsetting the demon, hoping that maybe he would let Alfred go home if he proved to be annoying enough.

The demon king was back upon Alfred again, squeezing his throat in both hands and leering down. "If you say that again I will snap your cute little neck and bring you back to do it again." If he had to, he would kill Alfred a thousand times over.

Alfred gagged, choking as his eyes bulged out. He didn't want to die, he still had to get home. "I-I...s-sorry..." he choked out, trembling beneath the large demon on top of him.

The demon was gone from on top of Alfred again, having flashstepped back to the door. "Food will be brought up to you periodically." He then left the room, enchanting the door easily and walking away.

Alfred sucked in a few deep breaths, hands reaching up to clutch at his neck as he ran for the door, finding he was unable to open it. "Dammit!" he shouted, banging on it as hard as he could. "Let me out you monster!" He sobbed again, sinking to the floor and curling up.


	2. Chapter 2

There was food brought up for Alfred ever three hours, but the king was nowhere to be seen. The food was always delivered by enchantments, the food seeming to come on a floating silver platter. The best cuts of meat were there, the best crops, the best desserts, the best of everything. But no one came to see Alfred.

Alfred whimpered, at first wanting to refuse the food but soon found his stomach growling and accepted the food, finding that it tasted rather good. At least demons ate normal food. Still, he was awfully bored, it would be nice for someone to come see him.

There was no one for at least three days. And while the chambers belonged to the king, Vanya chose to seek slumber elsewhere in his castle. On the fourth morning he returned and looked inside, slowly coming into the room with a sigh. He didn't look happy, or like he'd slept. Of course, devils didn't necessarily need as much sleep as humans.

Alfred was lying on the bed, face tear stained from crying that morning. "V-Vanya?" he asked, sitting up and looking at the demon. "Y-You're back." he said, hating how happy he was to see the man.

The devil was apprehensive, no words of greeting coming from him. He didn't seem angry, he didn't seem mad... He seemed almost hurt. He looked like he didn't want to be there, and at the same time his eyes burned for Alfred's acceptance.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked, eyes tearing up as Vanya stayed silent. "I-I still wanna go home, please I wanna see my parents they must be worried sick by now." He felt so bad, knowing how sad they would be.

"Time does not pass the same here. I doubt they've even noticed you've gone." Vanya's words were softer than what one would expect. The time between their realms was relative, at least... For ever ten years that past in the demon realm, only one past in the human world.

Alfred sniffled, nodding his head. "But...why do you want me so badly?" Even if his parents wouldn't miss him he still missed them. "I'm nothing special, I promise. Already I've made you upset."

The demon waited with bated breath, unsure if he should move in or not. "You are...exotic. And beautiful and..." And Alfred's scent made him want to ravish him all night long. Alfred's scent was like wildfire. It spread through the air and through his nose, into his entire body and left him aching. How could the human do this to him?

Alfred scooted back on the bed, scowling at Vanya. "I'm none of those things, I'm just some teenager who wants to go home to his parents." he said, turning his head. "Please..."

Vanya was beside Alfred in an instant, leaning in and burying his nose in Alfred's neck. "You smell delicious..." He was tempted to eat Alfred at first, but... He couldn't deny there was something so gravitational about the boy. And he knew keeping him here was horrible, but the only thing he could think about was keeping Alfred as his. "I can't."

"F-Fucking monster." Alfred shivered, feeling Vanya at his neck. He needed to find another way, another demon that could help him or something, surely someone in this world could.

Vanya shoved Alfred away and flashstepped to the door. He was gone within seconds, the door becoming enchanted behind him. He wasn't going to be bothered to stay in a room with someone who so obviously hated him.

Alfred frowned, glad that at least Vanya had left, even if it did mean he was alone and bored again. With a sigh he laid down on the bed, curling up and trying to think of a way out, maybe he could find another demon to help him.

It took Vanya another couple days to come lurking around the room again, peering in with predatory violet eyes. He seemed a lot more irritated than before. He didn't seem as patient or as understanding. In fact he seemed to be the exact opposite right then. He slid inside the room and clicked the door shut. He'd been having Alfred's food drugged since the day before, hopefully it would help persuade the boy.

Alfred had been feeling rather strange since the day before, more...horny. Hormones he figured. After all he was a teenage boy, even in such a situation he was expected to get horny. "Vanya?" he asked, looking up to see the demon. "What do you want?"

Vanya growled and jumped up onto the bed and straddled Alfred firmly. "I've come to take what is mine." He leaned down, their breath mingling as he looked into Alfred's innocent eyes. "Your virginity is going to be mine." He wondered if he could try and get Alfred addicted to his semen... Did that sort of thing work on humans?

Alfred yelped as he was pounced on, fear immediately rising in him. "B-But...but you said you weren't a rapist." he whimpered, closing his legs instinctively. He didn't want to lose his virginity to this evil demon.

The demon king growled, looking rather peeved at the idea that Alfred would think of him as a rapist. "I am not a rapist," he snapped, baring his fangs. "Besides... You want it," he breathed as he sniffed Alfred's neck, scenting his arousal. "I can smell it, it's so thick and erotic..."

Alfred squirmed a bit, his breathing picking up as Vanya said that. "N-Not true." He was horny yes but he didn't want it with Vanya. "Wh-What are you gonna do to me Vanya?"

Vanya's tail lashed as he buried his face into Alfred's neck, breathing fast and harder, his cock rising in his trousers. Alfred's arousal and hormones were like an aphrodisiac. "I'm going to make you beg for it," he growled as he slid one hand over Alfred's chest and ripped the front of his shirt with his talon.

Alfred yelped again, his chest exposed to the cold air around them. "I-I never will." he whimpered, not sounding or feeling too confident of himself. Vanya was so good at arousing him, he hated it but at the same time always felt so horny around the demon, it was weird.

The devil caressed Alfred's naked chest and tweaked his nipples, leaning in to kiss down his neck, breathing over Alfred's pulse and nibbling on the throbbing vein under the skin. He could so easily tear into it and kill him.

Alfred couldn't help but moan as Vanya touched him, his nipples hard as they were pinched and the breath at his neck causing him to shiver with pleasure. "A-Ahnn..." he moaned again, crossing his legs as his cock only got harder.

Vanya took a nice bite on Alfred's neck, groaning at the sweet taste of his blood filled his mouth. He lapped at the wound and reached with his other hand to cup Alfred's crotch. "You smell delicious." Truly a pity Vanya couldn't eat him. He probably tasted good, too. He'd never had human. From the bite he'd taken, Alfred seemed tender and sweet....

A scream escaped Alfred as he was bit, tears coming to his eyes in pain. "Wh-What the fuck?" he shouted, reaching up to cover the wound on his neck. "You fucking bit me!" He was bleeding too, did Vanya find that arousing as well?

Vanya looked almost apologetic, curled horns rolling up at the tips slightly. He murmured something under his breath and licked at the wound apologetically.

Alfred growled, hating how good it felt to be licked like that. "Bastard." he snapped, his cock still hard in his pants and he hoped Vanya would just get even madder and leave again.

Vanya whined and blew into the puncture marks on Alfred's skin, and the wound began to close up. He apologized softly and kissed the now healed injury before he went back to touching Alfred all over.

"You're not sorry." Alfred mumbled, glad at least it was healed up. The touching made him forget soon though, his body and thoughts going back to being aroused. "Ahh...f-fuck.."

"But I am," Vanya murmured, sliding a hand into Alfred's trousers and grasping at his cock. He stroked absentmindedly as he kissed Alfred's throat and up his cheek and his temple. "I want to fuck you, but not until you say yes," he whispered as he bit the tip of his nose.

Alfred moaned as he was stroked, hips jerking up. "Th-Then y-you're never gonna." Alfred whimpered, not sure of how confident he was about that statement. He was so aroused right now all he could think of was having Vanya inside him for some reason.

"But I can smell it," Vanya growled, "you want me, I know you want me. You should just give in," he whispered as he squeezed Alfred's pulsing cock. "I want to make you feel good, I want you to feel good. Please?"

Alfred shuddered, breathing heavily at that. He could, Vanya would surely he gentle, but then again he didn't want to degrade himself like this. "I-I..." He had no idea why, it felt like he was blinded by lust or something. "F-Fuck me Vanya."

Vanya was more than happy to oblige. He tossed Alfred onto his stomach and stripped him of his trousers. He leaned down and kissed Alfred's back, then stroked his hole. He carefully pressed one finger inside, trying to loosen him up. He couldn't hurt the poor thing.

Alfred blushed even harder as he was more exposed to Vanya, shivering when he felt the initial penetration, his back arching as he hissed out in pain. "Nngg...h-hurts." he groaned, the lack of lube causing it to be painful.

Leaning in, Vanya lapped at Alfred's crease and his hole, trying to help ease the passage with his tongue. He wanted to help Alfred to feel good, not cause him pain.

The licking though just made Alfred feel strange, a shiver running up his spine. "A-Ahh...th-that's gross." he groaned, despite how gross he thought it was he wanted more.

Vanya thrust his tongue in deeper as he stretched Alfred out. He didn't mind the taste, it didn't much taste like anything, really. He just hoped to ease the way in.

Alfred moaned again, eyes rolling back in his head as he arched his back more, his ass in the air. "A-Ahnn...oh god." he whimpered, suddenly wanting even more now, wanting another finger.

Pulling back, Vanya pressed a second finger in, this one luckily slicker with saliva. He stretched Alfred's no doubt burning muscles and thrust them in and out, curling them against a certain bundle of nerves. "Ahh, better?"

Alfred was about to say no until he felt something inside of him prodded, eyes shooting wide open as he moaned even louder than before. "A-Ahhh...wh-what was that?" he asked, leaning his head down on the bed, panting. "S-So good."

Vanya pushed another finger in as he thrust against that one spot, purring softly. Alfred smelled like he was having a much better time. He liked it. A lot more than the thought of Alfred being raped. He leaned down to peck the back of his neck as he spat into his hand and lubed up the head of his thick cock.

"A-Ahhhn..." Alfred was feeling so aroused, rocking his hips back against Vanya's fingers now that his prostate was being touched. "Oh fuck, nngg..." He felt so close already thanks to his lack of experience.

The devil pressed the head of his cock against Alfred's hole, licking his lips in a sultry manner. "I'm going in," he breathed softly as he replaced his fingers with his thick shaft.

Suddenly Alfred felt something much larger poke at his hole. "W-Wait..." he panicked, turning his head to look back at Vanya. "I-It feels too big, will it fit?" Vanya felt way bigger than he was.

Vanya nodded and started to push in. "Ahh... I-it will fit." He was a lot bigger than most devils, and devils had naturally big members. He hoped he didn't hurt the poor thing... He reached around to stroke Alfred's cock, hoping to make up for the pain he would no doubt be experiencing.

Alfred groaned out in pain, tears coming to his eyes as he was stretched open. "Ahnn..V-Vanya, Vanya it hurts." he whimpered, starting to regret asking for this, the pain replacing pleasure.

"Ahh, I apologize..." Vanya sunk all the way inside before he focused on touching Alfred to make him feel better. "I'll help," he promised as he stroked the boy harder and faster. He didn't want him to be in pain. He leaned forward and buried his face into Alfred's neck with a sigh.

Alfred whimpered, doing his best to take deep breaths and relax around Vanya's cock. "I-It's so big." Why was Vanya so big? Still, he knew he would be fine, he just needed to calm himself and relax.

"Ah...yes, I apologize. Humans probably aren't as big as me," Vanya responded awkwardly, blushing softly in embarrassment. "I'll try and make it better," he promised eagerly, still stroking Alfred. He nibbled on the back of his neck and moaned softly.

Alfred gasped, shivering as goose bumps formed on the back of his neck, the small hairs standing up. The pain was slowly dying down, replaced by an odd pleasure filling him.

Vanya began to move as he felt Alfred relaxing, moaning softly. He nuzzled the back of Alfred's neck and kissed down his spine. He grunted and suddenly pulled out, flipping Alfred over before he reentered, able to stroke Alfred easier from that position. He took notice of Alfred's penis and tilted his head, stopping the motion. He tugged at the cut foreskin. "...Why is it like that?"

Alfred opened his eyes, leg spread wide open and Vanya's cock deep in his ass. "Wh-What?" he asked, looking down at his cock. "What's wrong with my dick?" He was just your average teenager.

"It's..." Vanya tilted his head awkwardly, not quite understanding. "It is different from mine." He tugged at the cut foreskin once more, pouting. He couldn't figure it out. "Mine pulls back, but yours doesn't...look like it does that..."

"Oh." Alfred was actually a bit amused now. "I'm circumcised." Most people he knew were, it was really no big deal. "I guess you're not?"

"Circumcised...?" The devil frowned and poked Alfred's cut shaft, filtering the words through his head. "Cut...around?" That was what those words meant in the human language, right? "What does that mean? I am confused."

Alfred yelped as he was poked. "Y-Yeah, they cut your foreskin off when you are a baby." Was it that weird for Vanya? Plenty of humans did it and no one thought it was that big of a deal.

Vanya seemed alarmed now. "Th-they cut it!?" He pulled back, hands crossing over his lap as if he were protecting himself. "Wouldn't that hurt? Wouldn't it bleed!?" Did humans always do this barbaric custom? That was someone's manhood!

Alfred chuckled a bit at that. "I dunno, I was a baby and it's not big deal." he shrugged, finding Vanya's reaction rather cute. "Just something we do, I dunno why."

"That is horrible! If anyone came after me like that I would kill them where they stand." Vanya bared his fangs at Alfred. He growled and pushed all the way back inside of Alfred from where he had been pulled half-out. He sighed and started to thrust once more. He wanted to get his mind off of it.

Alfred grunted as Vanya suddenly pushed in, pain coming back as the man thrusted. "Nnngg..." he groaned, squirming as he tried to get comfortable, not sure if he was feeling good or not.

Vanya wrapped a hand around Alfred's shaft one more, moaning and grinding into him from above. he hoisted Alfred's legs up around his waist, urging him to get deeper. "Ahh, you feel so good," he whispered into Alfred's ear as he took a long whiff of his scent.

Alfred shivered again, hips jerking up into Vanya's touch. "A-Ahnnn..." Now he definitely was feeling good, pleasure washing over him as Vanya found his prostate. "R-Right there Vanya.."

"Your arousal smells so delicious... I almost wish I could make you my meal and not my queen," Vanya murmured as he bit Alfred's ear, fucking him harder and pounding against that one spot inside him. He wanted to make Alfred feel even better.

"Th-that's weird." Alfred whimpered, almost glad Vanya was making him his queen, better than being eaten he figured. "A-Ahnn..." he moaned again, back arching in pleasure.

Vanya squeezed Alfred's sides and gave his entire body a grope, hands moving all over. He moaned and sped up his thrusts, unable to stop himself. It just felt so good...

Alfred moaned again, hips jerking up as he was touched, pleasure coursing through his entire body. "V-Vanya..." he moaned, eyes slipping shut as he came, back arching and his entire body shuddering as he spilt his seed.

The scent of Alfred's semen and the way he clenched up around him made Vanya come as well, groaning and filling Alfred up with his semen. He sighed and slumped against him, moaning as his cum leaked around his cock. He'd come a lot...

"A-A lot..." Alfred groaned, feeling grossed out as Vanya's cum shot inside him, filling him up more than he expected. "So gross, get out of me." He was starting to feel a bit of regret now, not wanting to think about it.

Vanya sighed softly and yawned. He pulled out with a pop and giggled as his lavender tinted semen poured out of Alfred's gaping hole. "Ahh, I apologize, there certainly is a lot, isn't there?"

"That's gross." Alfred whimpered, immediately shutting his legs together. "It's not funny." He felt terrible now, aching and just all around hating himself for letting it happen. "Go away."

Vanya seemed hurt by those words, horns curling in on themselves and tail swishing defensively. "What? But you were enjoying it so much..." He reached out and touched Alfred's arm, whining softly. "What is wrong? We are mated now, you don't have to be so cold..."

Alfred flinched, scooting away from Vanya. "I-I...I dunno something came over me, I didn't want to." He did, but he didn't like it now that they were done. "Just leave me alone."

Vanya growled, not liking Alfred's response. "So you regret it." He didn't like that in the slightest.

"No shit." Alfred muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering himself with it. "I-I can't believe I let you take my virginity, I'm not even into men like that."

Vanya growled again and bared his teeth. "You do not have to like men, just me."

Alfred growled as well, throwing the pillow at Vanya and smacking the demon in the face. "I said to go the fuck away now do it!" he screamed, not wanting to look at the other.

Vanya cursed in his demon tongue as the pillow smacked him in the face. He frowned and slapped Alfred sharply before he got up and flashstepped to the door. "Stupid whore..." he muttered under his breath before slamming the door behind him.

Alfred yelped as he was smacked, reaching up to clutch his face as tears ran down his cheeks. A sob escaped him as he thought of home, wishing he was there instead of here with this strange demon.

\--

Vanya was back in the chambers soon enough, though he'd taken his sweet time. Two days. He had a bullwhip in his hands and was thumbing it eagerly. "Alfred, I wish to have words with you," he demanded as he leaned against the shut door.

Alfred had been asleep, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he put his glasses on only to gasp as he saw the whip in Vanya's hands. "Wh-What do you want?" he asked, scooting back on the bed, It had been two days since they had sex and he knew Vanya was mad.

The demon growled and narrowed his gaze. "It is time for your punishment of rebuking me." He unfurled the whip in his hand and cracked it. "Therefore I feel as if several lashes is a fitting punishment for you."

Alfred shook his head, starting to tremble. "W-Wait, wait doesn't that seem unfair?" he asked, terror running through him as he saw the whip. He wondered how hard it was, if it would tear off skin or not.

Vanya snorted and crossed his arms. "No, it does not. I could punish you further for rebuking me, but I will not, I am feeling merciful today. In this land a wife has no right to refuse their husband." And they were married, technically. Vanya had taken Alfred as his mate, and that was that. Of course, he had no right to deny Alfred, either.

"We're not married." Alfred blurted out, shocked at being called someone's wife. The thought disgusted him, being married to Vanya. "Go away, you can't punish me just because I regretted our sex the other day."

"I mated you, that makes you mine!" Vanya snapped angrily, glaring hard. He hated the thought of not being able to make Alfred happy, but he couldn't just let him get away with being such a brat. "You cannot be a brat to me, and you need to realize that."

Alfred frowned, grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at Vanya, much like he had before. "Fuck you." he spat, turning around so he wouldn't have to look at the other. "Just send me home already."

Vanya grabbed the pillow mid flight and tossed it away. "Alfred, turn around," he snapped, his eyes flickering red and the room beginning to shake. "Turn around and take your punishment, I ask nothing more than that."

Alfred's eyes were tearing up, knowing he really had no choice in the matter as he turned to face Vanya. "Please..." he asked. "All I want is to go home to my family." He didn't want to be a demon's wife.

"I am your family now," Vanya snarled, cracking the whip again. "I am your mate, your place is with me!" He hated that he had to emphasize this to Alfred. Why was it so hard? Were humans not like this?

Alfred simply sighed, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Fine, where do you want me?" he asked, voice monotone as he gave up, too weak to fight, at least for right now, he wasn't giving up completely.

"Stand up beside the bed," Vanya ordered with a sigh. He looked regretful. He sighed again and cracked the bullwhip. "Stand with your back facing me. I'll only give you fifteen, I'm feeling generous." 

Alfred got up and lifted his shirt off, knowing that was what Vanya would want. Tossing it to the ground he stood and faced the bed, trying to mentally prepare himself for this.

Vanya thought about apologizing beforehand, but decided against it. Best they just get it over with. He cracked the whip down over Alfred's back and watched the red welt come up almost immediately, flinching at his scream.

Alfred lurched forward, screaming loudly as a bit of blood trickled down his back and a sharp stinging pain surged through him. That was only one too, Vanya said he'd get fifteen...

"Count them," Vanya demanded as he grit his teeth and lashed Alfred again. Usually he enjoyed giving lashings, but this was just irritatingly painstaking.

Alfred screamed again, forcing out a 'two' as he was hit, tears running down his face as he struggled to stay standing. "P-Please V-Vanya, i-it hurts..." he sobbed, trembling as he leaned forward onto the bed.

It made the devil's heart ache the way Alfred cried out for him. He sighed and tried to pull more lashes out quicker. Hopefully if he did that then they would just get it done faster.

Alfred continued to count, voice barely a whisper as more and more whips came to his back, blood running down now as his hands fisted in the bed sheets tightly, his sobbing having gotten louder

When Vanya got to fifteen he tossed the bullwhip away and went up to Alfred to grab him into his arms. He kissed his nose and his neck and gave him a squeeze. "Alfred, I'm sorry, I'm sorry it hurts... But you have to take your punishments."

Alfred was still sobbing, the last thing he wanted was to be in Vanya's arms. "Y-You're not sorry" he sobbed, trying to push away from the demon. "I-If you were then y-you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

The devil held Alfred closer, bristling at his words. Here he was trying to comfort him and he was pushed away again. "Alfred, I'm trying to make it better," he said with a growl, voice rising a little too much.

Alfred flinched at that, nodding his head. "R-Right..." he whimpered, letting Vanya hold him, his back stinging and blood running down. "M-My back hurts Vanya."

"Shh," Vanya hushed as he kissed the boy's temple and put him on the bed. "I will go get you salve," he said as he left to get the ointment. He returned moments later with the salve and sat beside Alfred, pressing the ointment to Alfred's back.

Alfred was lying on his stomach, hissing as he felt the cool salve against his wounded back. He stayed quiet though, knowing anything he said would most likely anger Vanya, he was just too upset at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I hate to punish you like that," he whispered as he rubbed the salve into Alfred's skin to soothe his wounds. "I promise not to punish you if you do not provoke anything that requires it."

"You shouldn't anyways." Alfred mumbled, burying his face into the pillow, flinching every time Vanya touched a sore spot. He didn't want to comply, he wanted to rebel from the demon.

Vanya sighed and shook his head. "I cannot make you happy unless you try to be happy, Alfred," he murmured as he finished with the salve. He leaned down and breathed his healing breath over the wounds as they began to close up.

Alfred groaned, squirming a bit as he felt the odd sensation of being healed, the pain quickly dying down as the wounds closed up as if they were never there. "Wh-What the hell?" he asked, turning his head to look at Vanya in confusion.

"I healed you," the devil said, tilting his head with his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, did the healing hurt? I didn't mean to... I've never healed a human before."

"No it didn't hurt, was just weird." Alfred said, trying to reach around to feel his back, finding no wounds or anything left. "Weird..." Nice, but weird. "What's the point of whipping me then healing me?"

"I don't want you to be in pain, but I had to punish you." Vanya brushed his cheek against Alfred's shoulder, peering over to him innocently. The devil's tail flicked around his waist and prodded Alfred's side. "I have new clothes for you... If you want them."

Alfred jumped a bit as he was poked, turning to look away from the demon. "Yeah whatever, I just wanna be cover up." Vanya was so weird, he acted so innocent but he was so mean.

Vanya nodded and kissed Alfred's cheek before he pulled away and disappeared out the door, returning with a bundle of clothes once more. They consisted of a long tunic with a silk belt to keep it down, a pair of underwear, and stockings to keep the boy from getting too cold.

Alfred took the tunic and put it on before looking at the pile and trying to find the pants. "Did you forget the pants Vanya?" he asked, thinking that must be it, surely he wouldn't be left without.

"No, but I brought you underwear," Vanya said as he pointed to the boxers. That was what Alfred wore, right? "I thought about what you would look best in," he admitted with a big grin, seeming rather proud of himself that he had gotten the boy something so fashionable.

Alfred frowned, well, the boxers were like shorts at least. Taking them he slipped them on before buckling the belt. "There, that fine?" he asked, glad at least the tunic was kind of long.

"You look very nice!" Vanya giggled as he leaned forward and cupped Alfred's cheeks, kissing him on the nose. "You are comfortable, yes?"

"I guess." Alfred muttered, shutting his eyes. He just wished his legs would be covered better, oh well it could be worse.

Vanya pointed to the stockings. "Put those on too if you get cold," he said as he nuzzled the boy with a purr. His horns curled up in his delight as his tail lashed happily. He was more than glad that Alfred was going along quietly and not refuting him anymore.

Alfred knew he wouldn't put the stockings on even if he was cold but just nodded. "Okay, thanks Vanya." he muttered, wanting the demon to just get out already.

"I am going to go, but I will have one of my servants come to bring you food," Vanya promised as he pecked Alfred's nose and turned, waving over his shoulder and disappearing out the door. He couldn't leave it unlocked just for now, but perhaps if Alfred behaved...

Alfred thought that was weird, getting to see a servant, oh well, it would be company, he was rather lonely. Of course he hoped said servant wouldn't be some other creepy demon, hopefully someone nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, the door creaked open and a new face peeked in. Soon a slender brunette slid in through the crack of the door and shut it behind him with a tray of food and tea in hand. He looked like a faun, though he had longer, curled horns, much like Vanya's, and his lower body was more human like than goat, but still held the fur that one would expect a faun to have, though no hooves.

Alfred was napping again, sitting up when the door opened and putting on his glasses only to see the person at the door. "Who are you?" he asked, noticing the man had a bottom half of a goat. Or at least somewhat like a goat. It was a little unclear.

"Ah!" The poor Satyr flinched and nearly dropped Alfred's food. He saved it before anything could fall off; that was not something he wanted to think about. That and the punishment that would have no doubt followed. "I-I'm Toris... S-sorry, I was just coming in to give you your meal, I can leave..."

"No it's fine." Alfred said, definitely not wanting the unfortunate satyr to leave. "I'm Alfred, you can stay for a bit if you want." Some company would be nice, plus Toris didn't seem to be anything like Vanya.

Toris nodded awkwardly and set the tray out before him. "Ah, are you a human...?" Toris had never seen a human before... He'd heard about them, but he'd never assumed them to be so...normal looking.

Alfred nodded, looking at the food on the tray. Seemed to be some meat and vegetables. "What are you exactly, Toris? And how come you work here for Vanya?" Was he tricked as well? If he was that would make Alfred feel a lot better about being tricked.

"Oh, um, I'm a satyr," the creature replied with a nod. He was very closely related to Raivis, who he was sure Alfred had already met. "And I came to work for him for protection. Me and my brothers. We're not exactly the strongest kind of demons out there..."

"Oh..." Alfred couldn't help but think that was a bit sad. "Well um, hey, any idea if there is someway I can get back to the human realm?" he asked, wondering if Toris would know of anyone. There had to be another way beyond just having Vanya send him.

Toris shook his head. There was more than one way, but they both required having Vanya present to guide whoever it was through to the human realm. "There are only two ways. Through the portal in the castle and through the magick that brought you here."

"Portal?!" Alfred almost shouted, sitting up as he looked right at Toris. "There's a portal here in the castle?" He could find it and go home and be happy again. "Where is it Toris, you hafta show me please."

"Ah!" Toris flinched, and slowly backed away. "I- ahm... I can't, I'll get in very bad trouble... Oh gosh, I probably already got in bad trouble because I told you about it!" Oh no, oh no... "I-I shouldn't have stayed beyond bringing you your food, I'm sorry."

"No, Toris you have to tell me." Alfred asked, getting up off his bed and approaching the Satyr. "Please...Vanya won't find out I promise, I just wanna get home please help me."

Toris shook his head, still backing towards the door. "He'll punish me, and he'll punish you too," he whispered as he looked about. Vanya's walls had ears. "I shouldn't have told you about it, it's only for when he wants to go to the humans realm to prey on humans..."

Alfred was pissed, running towards Toris and grabbing his shoulders. "Tell me please," he begged, knowing this was a large castle and it would be so hard to find this portal on his own.

Toris awkwardly flipped himself onto his ass as he tried to escape Alfred's hold, his pelted feet scrabbling for some traction. "N-no! You can't leave here, master Alfred, he won't let you! You're going to be here until he grows bored of you!" And the way Vanya was treating him, Toris didn't think that would be anytime soon.

Alfred rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing that Toris wasn't gonna be any help. "Fine I'll look myself." he said, walking out of his room past Toris. Where to go first...well, maybe upstairs. So long as he found _something_

Toris gasped and ran out after Alfred. "No, you can't leave the room," he hissed, grabbing Alfred's arm. "Please, _please_ go back to the room, both of us will be punished! He'll know that I was the one who allowed you to be out, you have to go back, please," he begged, digging in his heels.

"Look I'll just tell him you didn't say that if he asks." Alfred said, getting a bit annoyed with the satyr. "What's the worse he can do? Rape me? Already happened." He rolled his eyes, shaking Toris off of him before walking on, finding a staircase and heading up it.

Toris flinched at the mention of rape, but didn't follow Alfred, instead slinking off elsewhere to feel guilty about himself. He was going to be punished, badly, for allowing Alfred to escape. But what could he do to keep Alfred in his room? He was nothing but a lowly demon. Alfred was more willful and strong than him. There was nothing he could do but await his punishment that would no doubt come. And waiting was half the torture.

Finally Alfred got rid of him. Heading up the stairs he walked down the hall, starting to open random doors, assuming he would notice when he saw the portal, after all portals had to look pretty unique. What did portals look like anyway? Did they look like how they did in the movies?

One door didn't open, only rattled about the lock. Vanya happened to be in the room, reading over scriptures and old books. He sniffed, and found behind the dank smell of parchment and dust lay the sweet smell of human flesh. Alfred was out of his cage? How could he? He growled and went to the door, unlocking it quietly and peeking out into the hallway.

Alfred had his back turned to Vanya, heading down the hall and opening as many doors as he could, peeking in them before closing. Dammit, this search was gonna be rather tedious. Was he really going to have to open up every single door? Wouldn't there be some kind of...guide to tell him where it was?

Vanya growled and slunk out of the room to saunter behind Alfred, quiet and looming, like a tiger stalking prey. He wasn't about to let Alfred get off so easily... When would the poor human learn?

Alfred failed to notice the demon, still creeping along until he reached the end of the hall with a sigh. Time to go to the next floor he figured, maybe the portal was like, in some secret hidden place.

The devil made no noise, almost as if he were gliding through the air. He wondered exactly what Alfred was looking for. After Alfred was finished with two more floors and he still hadn't been noticed, he reached out and grabbed the boy, sliding a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming too loud. "Who let you out of your room?"

Alfred did scream, the noise muffled by Vanya's hand. His eyes were wide open in shock as he tried to turn his head to look at the other, to try and beg for mercy, to beg the other to forgive him. This wouldn't end well for him. He was stupid for thinking that he could have done this without even knowing where Vanya was to keep track of him.

"What are you doing outside of your room?" Vanya demanded as he let the hand slip from Alfred's mouth, tail curling around to tickle Alfred's navel through the long tunic. "Aren't you cold? You're not wearing your stockings."

Alfred whimpered, shivering as he was tickled a bit. "I-I...I was looking for the bathroom." he lied, thinking that made sense. Vanya hadn't told him anything about where he was supposed to do his business! "I just need to go is all."

"Oh, you can't lie to me," Vanya growled as he leaned down and leered at Alfred eye to eye, shooting him with the deadly look of his devilish powers. "There is a chamber pot and a bath in your bedroom. Where were you _really_ going?"

Crap, Alfred hadn't thought of that. "U-Uhmm..." He couldn't think of anything else. "L-Looking for you, I was bored a-and stuff." God his lie was so obvious, he was wishing he hadn't said anything. Ivan would never believe him.

"How did you even get out of your room? I thought you _hated_ me?" Vanya's words were bitter as he spat them out. He grabbed Alfred by the wrist and yanked him back to the stairs. He remembered the words spat at him, and he wouldn't let it go so easily. "You are going back to your chambers."

Alfred yelped, not even bothering to answer Vanya. "N-No...no I don't wanna go back," he begged, voice raised now as he struggled ot break free of Vanya's grip. "Please...please, Vanya, if I tell you the truth will you be less angry?"

"If the truth is that you were trying to escape from me, then no, I will be more angry," Vanya growled, horns curled downwards. "I don't want to hear it. You are going back to the chambers and you are to stay there," he snapped, finally getting to the door. He tossed Alfred in, looking in as he bared his teeth. "You aren't to leave this room again."

Alfred was crying again as he was thrown in, landing on the floor. "P-Please, Vanya," he begged, crawling towards the demon. "Please don't leave me in here alone!" He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be here.

"How can I trust you to be outside this room if you'll constantly be trying to escape it," Vanya snapped, looking hurt and angry. "Until you learn and accept that you will never leave my side, then you will not be allowed out."

"D-Dammit." Alfred muttered, reaching up to take off his glasses and wipe off his eyes. "Fuck you, I do hate you, I wasn't lying when I said that earlier!" he screamed, face red with anger. He was getting desperate.

The devil said nothing more after that, just slamming the door behind him. He wasn't about to stay with someone who hated him. But he needed more time. It was just depressing. He didn't want Alfred to hate him, but at the same time he didn't want to put in the effort to make him enjoy spending time with him either.

Alfred continued to sob, curling up into a ball on the floor, too exhausted to even move. He needed to get someone to show him the portal, surely someone in this castle would do it.

Vanya soon returned to Alfred with a small satchel in his arms. He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the room, crossing his arms and standing; waiting for Alfred to take notice. He didn't say anything. Alfred wasn't worth wasting his words on right then.

Like usual Alfred had been napping, waking up when the door had opened. Sitting up he put his glasses on and looked at Vanya. "What do you want?" he asked, moving his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Vanya reached into the satchel and pulled out an odd pink object, cylindrical in nature and covered in soft spines. It wiggled a bit in his hands- to a human it probably looked a bit like a psychedelic sea-cucumber. He also pulled out a beaker of brightly coloured liquid. "Drink this."

"No." Alfred immediately replied, frowning as he saw the weird looking dildo. "I don't know what that is so I'm not drinking it." Something weird of course, it was Vanya. There was no way he was drinking that unless he was forced to.

"If you do not do it I will punish you further," Vanya growled, glaring at the other. He didn't want to punish Alfred... The boy was his mate, he didn't want to hurt him... But he wasn't going to let this slip by. This needed to be done.

Well...that didn't seem _that_ bad Alfred figured, taking the vial and uncorking it. Giving the liquid a small whiff before downing it all like a shot. It didn't taste that bad, kinda just like water. "Okay, now what?"

"Strip," Vanya ordered as he gripped the wriggling, spikey thing in his hand. It was definitely alive. He reached into the bag again and pulled out some lengths of rope and cooking oil.

Alfred shudered, watching the strange dildo wiggle around as he slowly shrugged off his clothes, letting them fall to the ground. "Wh-What's the rope for Vanya?" he asked, feeling a warm feeling in his belly.

"So that you can not touch yourself. Hands behind your back and bend over," Vanya demanded as he put the little spined creature back into the bag. He couldn't have it running away. He took the ropes and got them ready for knotting.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he turned around and bent over the bed, his arms behind his back. He was feeling so weird, warm and tingly, like he was horny. "Wh-What the fuck did you make me drink?"

"An aphrodisiac. It is part of your punishment." Vanya tied Alfred's hands together tightly and then went back to the bag. He pulled out the wriggling creature and then slathered it in cooking oil before he pressed the soft, spined tip to Alfred's hole, the spines giving way easily and folding alongside as it penetrated the human.

"A-Ahnnn.." Alfred groaned in pain as he was stretched. "A-Aphrodisiac? Wh-Why?" Wouldn't that make him just enjoy this even more? Or was he supposed to be humiliated?

Vanya pushed the little writhing creature all the way inside of Alfred before it disappeared inside. He would make Alfred push it back out later. He sat Alfred on the bed. "Stay here. You are not to move or touch yourself until I return."

Alfred whimpered, his cock hard as he got more and more aroused, the creature wiggling around inside him. "Ah...wh-what?" he asked, lying down on the bed as he looked up at Vanya. "Y-You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be keeping close watch on you, however," Vanya promised as he turned towards the door. "Remember, don't touch yourself." He then left Alfred all alone, sitting with the thing inside him, wriggling and thrusting inside of him, drugged up with no way to touch himself.

Alfred squirmed some more, the creature hitting his prostate as he wiggled around. "A-Ahhh...f-fuck." he moaned, bucking his hips into the air, desperate for some contact. "Oh fuck..." He just wanted to reach down and stroke himself so badly. A few minutes passed like that, his mind swimming and eyes rolled back as he flipped himself on his stomach, rolling his hips and bent over a pillow, grinding himself against it as drool ran down his chin and he moaned even louder, feeling his orgasm approaching. Soon enough it came, Alfred practically screaming as he came.

The creature was practically fucked Alfred on its own, striking his prostate every time and stimulating him with its flexible, soft spines. It continue to stroke him from the inside despite his orgasm. It didn't seem to care- in fact, it worked harder than before.

"A-Ahhh...nooo.." Alfred whimpered, still humping the pillow despite his orgasm, wanting more. "A-Ah, m-move faster, c'mon," he begged the weird toy, wanting it to fuck him harsher. He couldn't describe the desire burning in his loins- it was pure torture.

The live toy responded by fucking him harder, writhing inside him and pushing against his prostate harder. It listened to his breathing and his words, doing as he wished. The only permanent order it had been given under its magicks was to not let itself be pulled out.

Alfred was drooling again, continuing to hump the pillow desperately. "Oh god yes.." he moaned, still wanting more. "Oh fuck, I-I need more...please." He wasn't sure who he was begging, he just knew he wanted to be properly touched.

The little creature seemed to expand, taking Alfred's 'more' as a 'please get bigger'. It stretched him out massively, bigger than Vanya's girth and continued to fuck him hard, milking his prostate.

Alfred groaned, tears coming to his eyes in pain as the creature got so big. "Nnnggg...oh fuck." He was fully hard again, eagerly humping the pillow in front of him until he came once more. Despite Alfred's second orgasm, the creature didn't stop. It had been told not to stop, after all... It continued to fuck him, brushing Alfred's insides with its flexible spines and stroking his prostate, twisting and writhing inside him.

Alfred flipped around now, legs spread and cock limp. "P-Please stop," he begged, moaning as his prostate was hit again. It was starting to hurt despite the aphrodisiac, two orgasms were enough. And while the creature did stop, it didn't pull itself out. It merely shrunk in size and went still within Alfred.

Alfred sighed, chest heaving as the creature stilled. He was still horny but so tired out, he wasn't sure if he could orgasm again. "V-Vanya...Vanya please come back," he cried out, a few tears in his eyes. Was this his fate? To be left alone, fucked to death by some weird, live dildo?

It wasn't immediate, but Vanya walked through the door after only a few minutes and came to sit beside Alfred. He smiled and brushed hair out of his eyes with a chuckle. "Enjoying yourself? The point was to keep you from coming... But the creature was meant to do as you said."

"Ahnn..." Alfred simply whimpered, looking up at Vanya. "G-Get it out of me...please." he begged, letting his eyes slip shut. "It hurts now, please."

"I believe I specifically told you not to move," Vanya growled as he slid a hand through Alfred's hair and gripped a little too tight. "You will keep it inside until I deem fit."

"Ah, y-you said not to touch myself." Alfred whimpered, starting to cry at hearing those words. "P-Please Vanya I'm going insane, please help me."

"Are you asking me to touch you?" Vanya cooed as he stroked Alfred's cheek. "Are you asking for it to be me who makes you feel good?"

"I-I..." Alfred flinched as he was touched, licking his lips. "I wanna be touched, please it's driving me insane," he begged, still feeling horny even after all that, it was driving him insane.

"You want me to touch you...? I thought you hated me," Vanya snapped, his voice no longer playful or teasing.

Alfred let out a loud whine at that, hips jerking up again. "I-I just wanna be touched okay? Please you did this to me. You- you did it to me, you should finish it." He didn't want to say that he liked Vanya, he still very much hated the demon. It was just now he was desperate.

Vanya growled and leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. "I'm not touching an ungrateful whore who wants nothing more than my cock. I've told you this already, my opinion is not going to change"

"Wh-What do I hafta do?" Alfred asked, a sob escaping as he heard that, squeezing his legs together for some friction. "Please...please just touch me, or make this damn potion stop working, please."

"Suffer for all I care until you learn to accept what I keep trying to give," Vanya spat as he got up to his feet and turned to the door. He wasn't going to waste his time if Alfred was making no progress.

"I-I asked what I needed to do!" Alfred screamed after Vanya, panicking as the demon got up. "I-I'll touch you too! I'll suck you off or something, please come back Vanya."

The devil turned around, leering down with amethyst eyes. "I don't want your pathetic pity touch." He knelt in front of the bed, coming eye to eye with Alfred. "I want your undying support that you will stay with me no matter what, I want you to want to be with me. But I can tell that is never going to happen. So I might as well leave you here."

Alfred sobbed again, knowing he couldn't promise that to Vanya. "P-Please...please you know th-that's impossible." he whimpered, biting his lower lip again as he rubbed his legs together. "Vanya please...please take pity on me."

"Then I'm not touching you," the devil snapped harshly, getting back to his feet. "I already told you, I don't touch whores who want nothing from me but my cock."

"Please...I-I don't hate you alright." Alfred said, gritting his teeth. "I-I'm just frustrated, please understand." He was crying again, scared of how long he would be left like this.

The devil looked curious and turned back to Alfred, moving to sit beside him again. "Do you promise to stay with me? Or at least to try?" If Alfred would at least try then he would be more than happy to give him this chance.

Alfred knew it was a lie but he had to, nodding his head. "I-I do, I'll try, I'll try to enjoy it here." He wouldn't but oh well, he would just have to be more sneaky with trying to escape from now on, knowing what Vanya would do after this would be even worse.

"Good." Vanya straddled Alfred and reached down to palm his crotch, looking down with an eerie look of stoic blankness. "Are humans normally so...small?" he asked softly as he touched Alfred's shaft, spreading the precum at the tip.

"I'm not small!" Alfred snapped right back, very unappreciative of being called small. "I'm bigger than most guys..." He moaned softly, turning his head away. He didn't want to look at Vanya. "What about you? I mean... You're just huge. That's the only reason you think I'm small."

"Oh. I'm average." He was nothing special for a devil... His girth was even pitifully under average. Length-wise he was fairly average, though. He perhaps seemed thick to a human, but to a devil he wasn't anything to brag about. He kept it to himself. But were he to live among the humans he could probably brag about his size all he wanted.

"Average?!" Alfred gasped, looking back down at Vanya. The demon was at least ten inches, maybe eleven. "Th-That's insane, you're fucking huge, I don't even want to meet anyone with a dick bigger than that." Oh god, what if Vanya made him fuck another demon? One that was _above average_ in demon society.

"Really?" Vanya perked up a little at the sound of that. "...You humans really are so small! Small everywhere." He giggled and poked Alfred's tummy as he looked down at him with an almost loving and caring gaze. "You are so cute." His mood was lifting- Alfred seemed to have that effect on him...

Despite his arousal Alfred blushed and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. "A-Are you gonna touch me or just make fun of me?" he asked, not liking Vanya's teasing. It made him feel even more helpless than he already felt.

"I wasn't making fun of you!" Vanya huffed, pouting childishly. He smiled and reached out to touch Alfred's shaft again. "Nothing wrong with being cute." He cupped Alfred's cock within his large hand and gave it long, drawn out strokes. "I like it."

"A-Ahhnn..." Alfred moaned, immediately spreading his legs. "I-I'm a man, n-not cute." Oh god, Vanya's hand felt amazing, so much better than simply humping the pillow.

"Men are not exempt from being cute," Vanya promised as he twirled his fingers around the head of Alfred's cock and stroked all the way down, even cupping his balls and giving a nice knead here and there. "And you are very much cute..."

Alfred moaned even louder and despite already orgasming before he was close again, lying back on the bed and keep his legs spread as his cock and ass were played with. "NNng...oh fuck.." He hated it but it just felt so amazing.

"You look beautiful, and very, very erotic," Vanya commented breathlessly as he stroked Alfred off some more, stroking his fluttering hole with one finger. Oh how he wanted to fill it... But no, he would only do it once Alfred was begging for him. He would accept nothing else.

Alfred whimpered, squirming as he tried to get comfortable, pleasure slowly building up inside him. "Ahhnn...oh fuck..." he moaned, shuddering as his hips jerked up as he came, his cum spilling against Vanya's hand as well as his own stomach.

Smiling softly, Vanya leaned down to give Alfred a peck on the cheek. "Mhm, beautiful." He reached in and started to pull the pink wriggling thing out of him. He tossed it aside and patted Alfred's thigh. "Good boy, I'm so proud of you."

"Oh god..." Alfred groaned. As always shame washed over him now that the deed was done and he just wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. "P-Proud of what?" he asked, getting irritated by Vanya again.

"For trying." Vanya leaned down to kiss Alfred on the cheek and stroke his face. "My darling little queen..." he cooed, resting on his side beside Alfred and peppering his cheeks with kisses. "What do you want right now? I will get you anything you need. Let me spoil you, my lovely."

Alfred considered asking 'to go home' but knew that was useless and would only upset Vanya. "Umm...I-I dunno, to not keep me locked up?" It was so boring in there it was slowly driving him insane. He was never one to be able to just sit still and do nothing.

"Done, so long as you promise not to leave me," Vanya murmured as he kissed Alfred on the lips. "Anything else? Anything you want so long as you stay with me."

Alfred simply let Vanya kiss him, not kissing back however as he lied there. "Untie my arms." he asked, feeling them starting to go numb. "And um...does anyone else live here? I get bored."

Vanya untied them right away and pecked Alfred on the cheek again. "Ahh, others... Well, there are my three assistants, my sisters..." Though he tended to keep his sisters...away.

"Sisters?" Alfred asked, starting to think this world was male only or something. "And assistants? I haven't seen anyone here yet." Meeting someone would be nice and maybe Vanya's sisters would be more kind than he was.

"Well, you met Toris, yes? Ah, but perhaps I should introduce you to my sisters... One is a Bovien and the other is of the Fae." None of them were blood related, really... Adopted.

"Oh right." Alfred said, remembering the Satyr. "He was shy though." He tried to think of what a Bovien was. Sounded like a cow really. "Well...I just get bored." And more people meant more chances of escaping if they were willing to help.

"I will let you meet my older sister tomorrow, yes?" Vanya laughed as he nuzzled Alfred and began stroking his arms and his chest and all over...just feeling. "And, ah...maybe not my other sister."

Alfred nodded, glad that he was getting to meet one of them at least. Hopefully she was nothing like Vanya. "Okay, thanks." he said, lying back as Vanya touched, shivering a bit.

Vanya tugged the blankets around them with a curt snap of his fingers, the blankets pulling snug up around them. "Goodnight, my queen," he purred as he gave Alfred a squeeze.

"A-Are you staying here?" Alfred asked, surprised that Vanya was sleeping with him. He wanted to be alone at least when asleep, not sure if he was comfortable sleeping with Vanya.

"Mhm, I thought we could cuddle~" Vanya giggled as he gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek. He stroked his sides and pulled him to his chest.

Alfred groaned at that, not wanting to cuddle with this person he hated. "Fine, whatever." he mumbled, closing his eyes and hoping he would just fall asleep soon.

Alfred's silence helped to make Vanya fall asleep with the boy in his arms, purring even as he slept. He dreamed of his sweet new queen and the definite adventures they were sure to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Alfred woke up, opening his eyes and yawning, stretching out and bumping Vanya, having completely forgotten he had been sharing a bed with the other. "Dammit." He muttered to himself, pulling back and sitting on the edge of the bed, needing to use the bathroom but too scared to wake the demon up for it.

Vanya was awake long before Alfred, and just opened up his eyes as he stirred. He smiled, tail twitching impishly as he pushed himself up on one arm. "Mmm... Good morning." Alfred looked delicious- smelled delicious- as he was just waking up. Vanya wanted to just eat him for breakfast~ He looked so cute, hair tousled and eyes half lidded...

"Oh, morning." Alfred mumbled, getting up and walking over to the dresser where his glasses were and put them on. "I hafta pee and I'd rather not do it in here in front of you." Plus he hated the chamber pots but there was really nothing he could do about that.

Vanya rolled his eyes and closed them, then covered his ears. "Go ahead~" He could hear just fine behind his hands (sometimes a curse), but that didn't mean Alfred had to know. He was so cute, how embarrassed he was... Oh well, he would lose his human shame soon enough.

Alfred sighed, getting the pot out and pulling his pants down far enough so he could get his cock out before he started to piss, keeping his head turned to make sure Vanya wouldn't watch. Once done he covered it and slid it back under the bed. "I'm done now."

Vanya smiled and opened up his eyes as he heard Alfred finishing and sat up completely. "What should we do today?" he giggled as he leaned forward on his hands. "I want to at least get to introduce you to my sister!"

"That would be nice." Alfred said, nodding his head as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe some breakfast too or something." He was rather hungry after all. Afterwards maybe he could get Vanya's sister to help him out.

"Ahh, yes. Come down to the kitchen and meet my cook! He is wonderful, if not rather eccentric... He is a incubus, after all," Vanya sighed and rolled his eyes, but hopped up to his feet and motioned for the door to swing open, which it did. "Come~"

"Incubus?" Alfred asked, wondering what that was. It sounded like succubus but he still wasn't sure what that was either. Some type of female demon he knew that. "And what is he making?"

Vanya laughed and nodded. "He will make probably make minotaur steak salad for lunch, and dragon egg omelettes for breakfast," he said as he lead Alfred down to the kitchen. "Ahh, and my sister must have delivered the milk by now..."

"Oh, okay. What does Minotaur taste like?" Alfred asked, wondering if it was like cow or something. "And milk sounds nice." He followed Vanya down to the kitchen through the halls, glancing about for anything that could help him find a way out. "So what is this incubus's name?"

"Francis. He likes to think he is French," Vanya snorted as he gave Alfred a push into the kitchen, where a blond in leather shorts and jacket stood walking around the kitchen, devilish tail swinging about as he hummed and sang every now and then in French.

Alfred blushed immediately as he saw the man. The shorts he was in were very, very short, tail poking out. He was in tall boots as well as gloves, wings poking out his back and two small horns out of his head. "H-Hello." Alfred greeting, scared this was some kind of sex demon.

The demon turned around and smiled as he saw Alfred standing next to his king and clapped his hands in joyous momentum. "Ohonhon, good morning! Bonjour, bonjour..." He came up to Alfred and kissed both cheeks ceremoniously. "Ahh, I suppose you would want breakfast? For both of you!"

Alfred flinched a bit as he was kissed but shrugged it off as just a greeting, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'm hungry." he said, not making eye contact with the strange French demon.

"Come with me, Alfredka..." Vanya tugged Alfred down to sit at a table and smiled at Francis who nodded and went to make them their breakfast. "There, now that those pleasantries are out of the way... Has the milk been delivered yet?"

"Oui, your sister is resting in her usual places now," Francis called over his shoulder.

Alfred thought it was weird that his sister delivered the milk. Did she have a farm or something? "Is your sister here then Vanya?" he asked, wondering why she had to rest. Was it a long trip? Probably.

"Yes, she is here... She should be in the milking room resting up. She enjoys a nice milk, but it does tire her out. Don't you worry, you will meet her soon enough," Vanya promised, grinning as a pair of blue omelets were set before them. "Wonderful!"

"These eggs are blue!" Alfred practically shouted, pretty much forgetting about the whole 'milking room' thing as he saw the strange food. "Why are they blue? What the hell?"

"Ah...yes. Dragon egg yolks are blue," Vanya commented, shrugging. He took a bite and purred at the silky smooth taste.

Alfred wasn't too sure about eating it. Picking up the fork he poked at the egg. "Does it...taste like normal egg?" It was blue! He had never seen or heard of blue eggs before.

"It tastes thicker, and hardier~ But yes, I believe it tastes more or less like chicken eggs." He loved dragon eggs. So tasty~

With a sigh Alfred stabbed his fork into the omelet and took a bit, shocked at how normal it tasted. Really just like a chicken egg, only blue. "Weird." he said, taking another bite and trying to ignore the color.

"It's okay." Alfred said, eating up the rest of the omelets and setting his fork down. "Didn't know dragons had blue eggs, I wonder why." Of course he also had no idea why chickens had yellow ones, but blue was just too weird.

"It is only weird because it is not what you are used to in normality," Vanya chuckled as he got to his feet and let Francis take the dishes, then took Alfred's hand. "Come."

Alfred gave Vanya a strange look. "Where are we going?" he asked, standing up and pushing his chair into the table. He was still a bit hungry but he knew Vanya might be mad if he asked for more.

"To see my sister, of course! Ahh, and you can ask her for some milk, she always keeps a fresh bottle with her down in the milking room." He tugged Alfred down a flight of stairs. What one would expect to be a dungeon or a basement, was actually a quite comfortable living space. There were couches, beds, the sorts... It was partially servants quarters.

"Milking room?" Alfred asked, remembering that from before. "What do you mean a milking room? What are you milking? Cows?" Did cows even exist in this world? But why would Vanya have a cow in his home?

"We milk Bovien." Vanya nodded and knocked on one door to the private milking, and soon a stocky looking woman opened the door. She didn't look very cow-like at all... Just some horns on her head and big, doey eyes. ...And a magnificent rack.

"W-Wait" Alfred stuttered, not finishing before he saw Vanya's sister standing before them. She was a bit shorter than Vanya, short blonde hair held back by a headband and her breasts were rather large. "H-Hello."

The woman blushed and looked to Vanya, who nodded. "Ah, h-hello, I'm Katyusha," she said as she opened the door a little more. She wasn't dressed yet, she'd only just gotten done milking.

Alfred blushed, turning his head away from the girl. "U-Umm...I'm Alfred." he said, knowing if he were to look at her his eyes would go straight for her large breasts that weren't even contained in a bra.

The woman smiled and nodded, pulling on a pair of pants. "It's nice to meet you- would you like a glass of milk?" She picked up a bottle of fresh milk and handed it out to Alfred.

Alfred took it, glancing up at the woman's breasts. "W-Wait...is this from...you?" He hoped he was right, oh god if he was wrong Vanya would surely murder him for saying such a thing about his sister.

The woman nodded shyly and Vanya laughed. "She makes the best milk," Vanya assured with a nod as he reached down to snatch the bottle away, stealing the first gulp. He wasn't at all bothered that it came from his sister. Incest wasn't a big deal for them; and besides, it was just milk.

Oh god, Alfred felt even more awkward as he watched Vanya drink his sister's breast milk. Did it even taste like cow milk? Oh god he really needed to get out and go home. "S-So umm...Katyusha, do you live here as well?"

"Well, I only live here part time... Most of the time I am just a little ways off at my farm," Katyusha said as he took the bottle away and handed it to Alfred again. "Drink up, it will make you big and strong."

Alfred didn't want to be rude as he took a swig from the bottle. It tasted fine, like organic milk or something, the kind that cost more of the supermarket. "Oh, that's cool." he said, still feeling weird about drinking breast milk.

"See? You keep that, it's just the first batch for today. I've been on a great long break for a while, and I need a good milking..." Katyusha sheepishly held her breasts, blushing as milk made a small wet spot around her nipple area.

Alfred yelped as she grabbed her breasts, blushing bright red and turning his head away. "A-Ah, m-maybe you should put a bra on or something..." Was she not embarrassed about it?

"...What's a bra?" Katyusha looked to Vanya for support, but the devil shrugged. He didn't know either.

"Seriously?" Alfred asked, shocked at the question. "I-It's like, a thing that holds a woman's er...breasts up." He was a teenager, he shouldn't be explaining such things, it was too embarrassing.

"...A shirt?" They demons looked to one another in confusion. "Alfred, that is like a succubi's shirt," Vanya commented, frowning. "You humans are silly."

"What?" Alfred asked, not understanding this at all. With a pout he put his hands up to his own chest. "It like, has straps and keeps the breasts perky." He acted as if he was cupping them. "Get it?"

"...A succubi's shirt," Vanya commented with a nod, he turned to his sister, "apparently humans call them different things."

"Oh...that is so odd."

Alfred sighed, letting his arms fall in defeat. "Well, humans wear them so their parts don't flop around." It would be so weird otherwise. "Anyways how long are you staying here Katyusha?"

"Oh, I just use bindings when it gets to be too much for my poor back..." Katyusha shrugged. "Ahh, I'll be leaving in a couple days, once my milking is all done. I need to come in a lot more often, otherwise I won't keep producing regular milk."

Alfred panicked when he heard she was leaving soon. He needed to talk to her, alone. "V-Vanya, do you mind if I talk with your sister for a bit? She's really nice." Hopefully Vanya would leave them alone.

"Alright, if you'd really like," Vanya replied with a nod and patted his sister on the shoulder and then patted Alfred on the head. "You two have fun."

"Okay." Alfred said, waiting until Vanya had left before saying anything and heading inside the milking room. "Umm...Katyusha, mind if I ask you something? You gotta keep it a secret though."

"Oh? What is it?" The Bovien asked as she started to pull on the rest of her clothing and do up her shirt a little more. "You look like a sweet boy, I can tell why Vanya would want you with him."

ALfred gulped. "D-Do you know of anyway I can get back to the human world?" he asked. "Or maybe you could convince Vanya to let me go home, anything, your his sister surely you know of some way."

Katyusha's cow-like ears tilted back and she seemed to shrink down, her doey eyes going wide. "Th-that's not...wise of you to do." Her brother was very unpredictable when he was angry.

"I'm just asking, I can go back before he even notices, please." Alfred begged, grabbing onto Katyusha's arms. "Please you gotta be able to help me, surely you can."

"I-I can't, he won't let you go, dear," Katyusha stammered, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. "You sh-should just try to accept it. I know it must be hard, but it's not going to be that bad."

Alfred wanted to scream, letting go of Katyusha. "I know he won't let me go that's why I'm asking you to help." He was hoping she wouldn't tell on him, she seemed like she wouldn't but he never knew with these demons.

"I-I can't help," she whispered, pulling back and shaking her head. "He'd know it was me, he'd find out... And no one wants to be on the receiving end of Vanya's anger."

Alfred let out a sigh of defeat, turning around. "Fine, whatever." He walked towards the door, opening it. "I guess I'll just head back to my room for now, nothing else to do." He was on the verge of crying and didn't want to in front of the other.

Katyusha felt horrible. "I-I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed, big fat tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She could see that Alfred was unhappy and didn't want to stay there, but...but she really couldn't do anything to help him.

Alfred felt a bit bad that he made poor Katyusha sad, turning his head and forcing a smile. "It's fine. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk more later." he said before leaving and closing the door, heading back up to his room and plopping down on the bed.

The Bovien sniffed and turned away to sit down she later when to find her brother and tell her what had happened, searching for comfort. Vanya looked disturbed and angered, but he comforted her all he could. And then promptly went looking for Alfred.

Alfred had stayed in his room since then, crying a bit into his pillow before falling asleep, tiring himself out from that. He still needed to find a way out. Maybe the demon who cooked for them that morning could help him out.

Vanya burst into the room and growled low in his throat. "Alfred, why were you harassing my sister to help you _escape_ me?" he demanded, kicking the door shut. He had thought he'd gotten through to Alfred last time... But it seemed like the boy was just too damn obstinate.

Alfred screamed as he was woken up, sitting up immediately. "Sh-She told you?!" he asked, fear in his eyes as he sunk down into the blankets. "I-I wasn't harassing her, I was being nice and everything."

"She said you made her cry," Vanya snapped angrily, "she was crying when she came to me." He knew his sister was a little of a crybaby sometimes, but if anyone made her cry he was going to punish them, severely.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Alfred said, trembling in fear now. It was obvious Vanya was furious and that was never a good thing. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her, it was an accident."

"You raised your voice at her. She can not handle anything like that." Vanya growled and shoved the bedside table over. "Turn around, you need a lashing." He didn't care if Alfred didn't mean to, he would pay for the way he treated his sister.

Alfred screamed again as the table was knocked down. "P-Please...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." he didn't want another lashing. "Please Vanya, forgive me okay? I promise I'll never do that again."

"I can't just let you off like that with nothing," Vanya snapped, going to the side to get his whip. He'd figured keeping it in the room would do well. It'd pay off. "Now strip, and turn around, you need a lashing."

Alfred nodded, getting up and taking his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Without another word he placed his hands against the wall, bracing himself. "H-How many?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a lot.

"I'll take mercy on you," Vanya snorted, shaking his head and cracking the whip. "You will get ten."

"T-Ten?" Alfred whimpered, thinking that wasn't merciful at all. In fact it sounded like quite a lot.

"Ten isn't at all as much as I could force on you," Vanya snapped as he cracked the whip once more. "You will count them, too." He slashed at Alfred's back.

Alfred screamed at the lash, a red welt already forming on his back. "O-one..." he whimpered, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He still thought ten was too much, especially when it seemed anything would make Vanya's sister cry.

Vanya hated to see Alfred cry, but he hated to see his sister cry more. He started to lash faster, which in turn made it harder. 

Alfred counted out each lash, not wanting to miss in case Vanya would do something cruel like want to start over. "Ahhn..." he was breathing heavily now, back covered in welts, a few of them bleeding.

Vanya hit ten and slowed, rubbing his aching shoulder. He set the whip down and sighed, shaking his head. "We're done. You can lay down now."

Alfred counted the last number before sinking down to his knees, trembling in pain and sobbing quietly. "Oh god...it hurts." he whimpered, keeping his back to Vanya. "I-I'm sorry I upset your sister, I-I didn't mean to."

"You need to be careful with her," Vanya growled as he picked Alfred up and set him on the bed, kissing him on the temple. "Don't worry, Alfred, just please be careful with her."

Alfred nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his arm. "I-I'm sorry..." he sniffled, not looking up at Vanya.

"I know, I forgive you," Vanya crooned as he pulled Alfred into his arms and kissed down the side of his face. "I promise, as long as you are going to stay submissive and careful then you're going to do well with me."

Alfred hiccuped a bit as he continued to sob, leaning against Vanya's large frame. Leaving really was hopeless. Every time he tried it only ended up in punishment and him sobbing back into Vanya's arms. "I-I'll try."

"Thank you." Vanya kissed at his little pet and cuddled up against him. "It really means a lot to hear that you are going to try and not leave me." He nuzzled Alfred, grunting as he accidentally knocked his horn against Alfred's head.

"Ow." Alfred whimpered, reaching up to rub the spot that had just bit hit with Vanya's hard horn. He still wanted to leave but he knew he should either wait until Vanya was no longer suspicious or be more careful.

Vanya huffed and pulled back until he could curl up and lay his head on Alfred's middle. "Mmm..."

Alfred couldn't help but find the demon rather cute when he acted like this, childish and clingy. "So um...you have another sister right? Will I get to meet her sometime?"

"Ah, yes, but..." Vanya whined, pointed ears tilting down awkwardly. "Yes, but she is a little..." He didn't like to talk about it. "She's...obsessive. I don't want to talk about it." She was crazy and obsessed with him.

Alfred nodded, dropping the subject before he ended up upsetting Vanya somehow. "Do you have parents at all? A mom or dad or anything?" He figured talking would destract Vanya from sex.

"No. Our children raise themselves. They are born out in the forests, and raise themselves up in the world, going out to get the things they need in their life." Vanya shrugged and yawned, curling up beside Alfred.

"Oh, that's sad." Alfred said, wondering how they were able to survive on their own at such a young age. "I lived with my parents, both of them. I miss them a lot."

"If I knew my parents they probably would have eaten me," Vanya huffed. "But I succeeded! And I killed the last demon king and now I am the demon king! I am one of the strongest demons in the realm."

Alfred whimpered, wishing Vanya would have caught on to what he was trying to say. "Yeah but humans don't eat their children. They love them. My parents will be worried sick Vanya."

"Oh. ...I suppose I could let you visit them. If you are very good! But remember, your parents aren't going even notice you are gone for probably a week in our time here!" But it had already been a bit... "But you have to come back."

"O-Of course." Alfred lied, nodding his head. "Why would your parents eat you though? That sounds really weird like something an animal would do."

"Well, demons aren't very fond of children. We have a lot of issues with population just because everyone is killing everyone all the time. So the females- or the males if they are the ones to get pregnant- will go put the eggs out in the forests and let them grow up on their own." Vanya nodded with a small huff. "We can't leave the children with the older demons or they will kill them, because they are afraid of being succeeded."

"Males lay eggs?" Alfred asked, now even more confused. "This place is so weird, I'll never get used to it." Not that he wanted to but still, every time he talked to Vanya he learned something new.

"Well, it depends on the species," Vanya replied with a nod as he nuzzled up against Alfred, purring even. "It depends, really... Sometimes they even induce it with potions."

Alfred cringed at the thought. "Eugh, men pregnant just sounds so wrong." he said, gently resting a hand on Vanya's almost silver hair. "That's not a man thing."

"Here it doesn't matter what your gender is, anyone can get pregnant here, as we lay eggs. You have live births, yes? I think only minotaurs and centaurs have that here." Vanya hummed and rolled onto his side, swirling his fingers over Alfred's tummy.

Alfred shivered as his stomach was touched, trying to imagine what it would be like to be pregnant. "Still weird, men don't have ah...girl parts and stuff."

Vanya arched his eyebrows with a snort. "Don't you have some people who aren't assigned their correct gender? See us demons choose our own sexes when we reach the right age."

"Oh ah..." Alfred didn't know much about that really. "Choose? Like...wait, what about what's between your legs? Are you not born with a dick or something?"

"Nothing is between our legs when we are born." Vanya shrugged and yawned. "When we reach the right age we subconsciously choose what we are. You could say it's not...consciously up to us, but we don't ever have anyone who isn't assigned the correct sex."

Alfred sighed, lying back and closing his eyes. He was way too confused for all this. "Mind if I nap or something? I'm really tired." And he wanted to be alone.

"No, no, it's alright." Vanya chuckled and nuzzled up against Alfred with a purr. "Let's just cuddle and sleep." He liked to be with Alfred like this... But he wanted more. He hoped he could get something good in Alfred's food.

Alfred sighed, wishing Vanya would just leave him alone for a bit. It was creepy how clingy the demon was, like a small child. Of course he was also rather sadistic, like his mood would shift at the slightest mistake he would do.


End file.
